Operation: Notice Me
by lil miz starstruck
Summary: years after TDI Katie just graduated from NYU and owns a studio in Maryland still single she re-meets a former competitor he doesn't notice her and what exactly will she do to get him to. Katie & A Person
1. Re Sight

Read summery right?

Disclaimer: I don't own it

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I just opened my photography studio in Chance, Maryland. Population 396 no 397. Well I thought to get things going I could have a little get-together with maybe some refreshments and I'll take pictures. Lets just hope everybody can fit in my too tiny loft I call a studio.

Few Hours Later

_Ding-Dong_

Yet people are here now.

15 minutes later

"Okay people to get things going I hope we all signed the guestbook?" and I get a lot of muffled yes's, "I am Katie Sparrow, a graduate from NYU year 2014, and is, as you can tell, opening a photography studio, tonight ya'll can make picture appointments, eat and get to know me better. I will also be taking free pictures tonight and if there is one you really want I'll email it to you eat," there I explained it well I think.

Then I saw some one I thought I would ever see again. The REAL hot one on Total Drama Island. Hint NOT Justin but DJ the sweet one. God how I've got to avoid him. Too bad Sadie isn't here, no I cannot repeat cannot remind myself of Sadie touché subject. Great I haven't met that person yet.

"Hello I'm Katie Sparrow," I introduce myself.

"Adeline Carton," she replied.

"Do you want a picture tonight? I could give you one," I asked really quite desperate for this person to either say yes or to say no but schedule one or be a person who talks a lot.

"Sure, and I also need to know, do you do weddings?" yes she picture and me to do a wedding. Jackpot.

"Yes I do," I reply just clicking the little button – every picture's better when it's not posed, right?

"Okay are you available March 17, 2017?"

"That's next year ma'am I don't think I have anything for that day, would you like this picture?" I tell her showing the picture.

"Yes, email is and thank you my daughter Lexington is getting married."

"Okay," I say walking away. Thankfully the event tonight is almost over just 10 more minutes of hiding. Ah but I have to say the closing speech.

"Sadly our time here tonight is over. If I didn't get to meet you tonight I hope to soon and if you didn't get an appointment you can request a schedule in the notebook at the door," and as I said that people started leaving but I see a few figure waiting to request an appointment, please don't let one be him.

Everybody's gone now I'm going to see who sighed in and there in the 5th blank sure enough is says "DJ Linton". Oh God he seriously was here, he could want an appointment so I flip to the end of the appointment journal his name is there again. Why does this always happen to me?!?

So anyway I lock up and go to my new house and call Sadie, we might not be BFFFL's anymore but we still call each other for advice.

_Ring-ring_

"Hello?"

"Sadie it's Katie"

"Oh what's the matter chicka"

"DJ's here"

"Chicka I'm sorry"

"It isn't you fault"

"Well I know that silly, you still have it for him"

"Yes, but seriously it's okay, how's Washington?"

"Boring, I still miss you"

"I miss you too but what can we do about it you model there and I take photo's here?"

"True, why did I have to win biggest loser?"

"I don't know"

"Hopefully I'll see you later chicka, just hang in there"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Lets just hang up"

"Agreed"

_line dead_

She was help, she didn't say anything but hearing her voice, it's like magic for each other. I know what I'm going to do now

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger, I think, I don't know.

But that's all for now review I'll update, don't review I'll update

Chillpill87


	2. First Appointment

Sorry it took so long and all clothes links on my thingy.

Disclaimer: I don't own a hacking thing

*~~!~~*~~!~~*~~!~~*~~!~~*~~!

Katie POV

_Hmmm _I thought _DJ needs an appointment well Friday sounds great. _

So I e-mailed him from my blackberry that's more like a pinkberry.

_DJ you can come about around maybe 3ish on Friday_

_Katie_

After I e-mailed him I slept.

In the morning

_Ring a ling ding_

My alarm clock rang. It was 6 o'clock but I guess I just had to be to the studio by 7 because that was when my first appointment for a family who a new portrait of them.

So I get dressed into my favorite purple, black and white plaid dress from dELiA*s, purple Heidi Crochet flat's from the same place and chantel button hobo also from dELiA*s. Then I drive.

At work

Okay its 6:30 right now so I need to set every thing up in 30 minutes

30 mins later

_knock, knock_

They're here so I open the door and a Mom, Dad, two teen girls which are probably twins, and a middle school brother coming in for their portrait.

The assumed twins were wearing their sandy blond hair in braids, wearing the first party look from Abercrombie. The boy was wearing balboa classic straight jeans from Hollister and white and blue striped jersey polo form Aeropostale. The mom was wearing an unknown brand brown sweater and blue skinny jeans with the dad a green suit shirt and black suit pants.

"Hello I'm Erin, this is my husband Paul, my twins Britney and Whitney and my son Joshua," the mother or well Erin said.

"Nice to meet ya'll I'm Katie so or ya'll just getting a portrait?" I asked said.

"Yes," Paul said

"Okay so I'm going need Erin and Paul on the bench, Whitney and Britney on either side on of ya'll parents and Joshua if you could just sit on the floor in-between your parents that would be perfect," I waited for them to do so and, "Say 'cheese'"

"Cheese"

"Terrific now how would ya'll like to pay? Cash, credit or check?" I asked.

"Do you except Discover card?" Erin wondered.

"Yes ma'am, and that will be 25.83," I said with her handing me her card and me handing back, "sign there," and she signed, "Bye have a nice day."

"You too," One of either Whitney or Britney sang.

Uhg that was my first last and only appointment of the day and there aren't many people here. I should probably open another studio in a big city but not yet maybe when I get settled. So I guess I'll close down and go eat at the local Luby's.

_Drive _

When I got there I saw that there was no line and little people there so I could eat right away, YES!

"Hey I'll have some of that fruit salad please…chicken fried steak with cream gravy on the side please…mashed photo please," I said to the vary of staff workers, got my roll, got my coke, paid and sat down near the back.

'Katie open you phone you got an e-mail' my pinkberry played so I pressed the open button because my phone doesn't open which I should really change but any way a message from DJ that read.

_That's a great time I'll be there._

_DJ Robinson_

Oh yes today is only Wednesday I cannot wait.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once again sorry

Wait a while for next update at least a long time

LOL (not laugh out loud!)

Chillpill87 (soon 2 b 'swimming all year round')


End file.
